A computer comprises an electronic housing which includes a chassis in which internal components and external components are secured. Internal components include, but are not limited to, microprocessors, co-processors, circuit boards, and power supplies. The external components include, but are not limited to, data drives and the media in the data drives such as CD-ROM and disks. Commonly, the chassis and the associated internal and external components are enclosed by a bezel and a cover. The bezel is connected to the chassis about the data drives to provide access for insertion and ejection of media. The cover is commonly connected to the chassis by conventional screws so as to enclose and protect the electronic components from dust and other undesirable material.
While the electronic housing provides protection from environmental dangers, such as, dust, and spilled fluids, it does little to limit access to the internal components of the computer by unauthorized individuals and provides no limitation on access to the data drives. Due to the problems of data theft, data destruction, and the introduction of computer viruses among other unauthorized uses of computers it is desirable to limit access to the internal components as well as the external drives and media in the data drives.
Heretofore it has been well known to lock the cover to the chassis to limit unauthorized access to the internal components of the computer. One common method is to provided a rotatable key actuated lock interconnected between the cover and the chassis. Another common method is to have one tab extending to the exterior of the housing from the chassis aligned with a second tab connected to the cover which may be interlocked with the first tab via a padlock. Although these means do limit access to the internal components of the computer, they do not limit the insertion or removal of media from the external data drives.
Other devices have been provided to prevent the removal of removable drives, disks from data drives, memo cards and the like. Several of these prior art locking devices completely prohibit use of the computer as opposed to merely limiting access to the drive slots. It is common for these prior art locking devices to be separate from the computer assembly resulting in the loss of the locking device and thus negating any security measures. Additionally, these attachable locking devices are bulky and cumbersome resulting in the failure to be utilized.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a locking device utilizing a bezel wall which is capable of locking the computer cover, locking the computer cover and utilizing a bezel wall to prevent access to a computer drive mechanism, and releasing the cover and allowing access to the computer drive mechanisms. It would be a further benefit to have a locking device utilizing a bezel wall which is compact and low profile. It would be a still further benefit to have a locking device utilizing a bezel wall which allows operation of the computer while preventing the removal or insertion of media in the data drives.